Circassia Waters
Circassia "Cassia" Waters, '''also known as '''Circassia Velaryon '''or '''Circassia Targaryen is a main character in Princess of Wolves. She is the illegitimate daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. This also makes her the half-sister of Aegon Targaryen. She is 18 years old, born in 283AL, and is 5'2 Background Circassia was born to Lyanna Stark at the Tower of Joy. She made Ned promise her that he would take Cassia somewhere she would be safe, so he took her to House Velaryon, seeing that she would be safer there than back in Winterfell. She was adopted by Monford and Livya Velaryon, who swore that they would never reveal her true identity and raise her as their own daughter. As many members of House Velaryon had violet eyes and silver hair, Cassia would not be out of place. As Cassia grew older, she started to see signs that she was not the actual daughter of the Velaryons. This culminated when Jaime Lannister and several other soldiers, learning of Cassia's identity, raided Driftmark. Monford was seized along with his wife, Livya. Cassia managed to escape and desperately started to seek out the truth of her heritage. She eventually used a map to find her way to Riverrun, where Catelyn instantly recognized her as the image of Lyanna, apart from her violet eyes. Cassia started to question who she was and Catelyn took her in as part of the family, revealing that she was the daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna. She started to grow attracted to Edmure Tully, who was ten years her senior. At first Edmure did not want to act on this attraction, because of her youth and also because of the circumstances of war. However, romantic feelings still bloomed between the two, while Cassia and Edmure found it hard to deny their growing attraction to one another. When Catelyn set Jaime Lannister free, she charged Cassia with accompanying him and Brienne to King's Landing. Jaime instead managed to capture Cassia and bring her to King's Landing. She pleaded with him not to reveal her identity, although aware that he was the one who had captured her adoptive family in the first place. She visited her family upon her arrival, disgusted to learn that Monford and Livya had been tortured for her whereabouts. Jaime reveals Cassia's identity in front of the court, which irritates Cersei as she knows she cannot kill Cassia without an uproar as the truth about her has become public. During her time in King's Landing, Jaime and Cassia grow closer, however Cersei plots to use Cassia for her own political gain by marrying her to Joffrey, thereby strengthening his claim as King due to her Targaryen blood. Appearance Cassia has typical Stark features such as a long face and sharp features, as well as black hair. However she also possesses the Targaryen violet eyes and fair complexion. She is small, with a lithe and slim figure. She is viewed as being very pretty. Personality Cassia has both the hot blood of the Starks and the Targaryens running through her veins, so it's no surprise that she is naturally a very fiery young woman. She has a very strong sense of vengeance, and can often be seen as ruthless and cruel in some of the unsympathetic ways in which she acts. Despite this, Cassia cares deeply about her family and friends, and would do anything to protect them. Ambitions Cassia does not desire the throne of Westeros. All she really wants is to discover the truth about her heritage and how she came to be. She knows that despite being a bastard, she is born of two noble parents and therefore has great influence over many political situations. Strengths Cassia, like most Targaryens, is immune to fire and heat. During the course of Princess of Wolves, she also learns how to use a bow with some skill. She is very determined to get what she wants, and she will do anything in her power to achieve her goals. She is quite politically savvy despite having grown up away from the court, and quickly learns how to play the game of thrones. Weaknesses Cassia's fiery temper can sometimes get the better of her, often meaning she does not make rational decisions. She can be seen as merciless and cold to some people. Cassia is not very patient; when she wants something she wants it immediately. Her sharp tongue can also often lead to her getting into trouble, sometimes with important people. Relationships 'Family' 'Monford Velaryon (b. 262AL)' Cassia's adoptive father, a handsome man with fair hair. He treats Cassia as he would his own daughter, for which she is grateful and which is why she initially doesn't suspect that she is adopted. Monford makes a habit of treating Cassia and Monterys with equal affection, and indeed does care for the girl after she has been in his home for eighteen years. 'Livya Velaryon (b. 264AL)' Monford's wife and Cassia's adoptive mother. Livya is a little more guarded in her approach towards Cassia, as she feels it isn't right to treat the girl like her daughter when she isn't her flesh and blood. Despite this, even under torture Livya would never reveal where her adoptive daughter is. 'Monterys Velaryon (b. 293AL)' Cassia's eight-year-old adoptive brother. She is truly a big sister towards him, and he doesn't know any different considering Cassia has been around his entire life. Even when she learns she is adopted, at first Cassia doesn't want to tell Monterys, fearing that her baby brother will view her differently. 'Love Interests' 'Jaime Lannister (b. 266AL)' Jaime and Cassia do not get along at first due to vast differences between their houses. While Cassia initially just views Jaime as her captor, she soon comes to realize that he is not as bad as his sister Cersei, and indeed begins to develop feelings for him. However, they do have their differences, one being that Jaime is actually older than Cassia's blood mother Lyanna would be. Despite the seventeen-year age gap, though, Cassia helps Jaime to find the good inside himself despite the fact that he convinces himself and initially her that there is none left. 'Edmure Tully (b. 273AL)' Edmure is initially dismissive of Cassia, however the two grow attracted to each other during her time at Riverrun. He is curious about her and just as interested in finding out more about her heritage as she is. They develop romantic feelings for one another after a time. Cassia finds a fellow firebrand in Edmure, however she finds herself growing torn between he and Jaime, especially when the two men are enemies. She also fears that she is growing distant from him when she is kept in King's Landing.